


I Could Kiss You All Day If You'd Let Me

by zaynfreakingmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, and then sex, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynfreakingmalik/pseuds/zaynfreakingmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been acting off with Niall" Harry announced in his slow, clear voice. The words are heavy though and Liam winced internally from how harsh they sounded. He hated that people had noticed it, he hated how he had to lie and fake that he was mad at Niall instead of being... Of being..<br/>"I know." Liam said in a small voice, resigned. Harry was either deaf or ignored Liam's admission.<br/>"If he's done something wrong just tell him, yeah? -"<br/>"I know"<br/>"He's beating himself up cause of it you know-"<br/>"Yeah. I know."<br/>"No offence but you're being a prick-"<br/>"Harry i know"<br/>"You're the one who always says we should talk about what's going on and now you're-"<br/>"Harry!" Liam cries out, finally cutting across the rambling fool across from him. "I bloody know, alright!" Harry blinks slowly, collecting himself and turns in the small bed to face Liam properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Kiss You All Day If You'd Let Me

 

Liam's eyes are wandering as he sits on the couch, Louis as usual lounged on top of him, Harry and Zayn. Harry is laughing at Louis and Zayn isn't even looking up from his phone as Louis wriggles around annoyingly on top of all of them.  
"Quit it! Sit still." Liam says crossly, swatting Lou's forehead which just causes him and Harry to laugh even more.  
It isn't until a small tuft of bright blonde hair appears at the doorway of Liam's hotel room, that Liam feels the blood drain out of his face. He coughs awkwardly as soon as he see's that brilliant toothy grin, aimed directly at him in almost a hopeful manner. Liam can feel himself stuttering and mumbling coherently, suddenly feeling hot and foolish in the small well air conditioned room.   
"Quit it will you!? Sit still" Louis throws back at Liam as Liam squirms uncomfortably beneath him. Liam can feel at least three sets of eyes on him and he's desperately avoiding all eye contact, glancing down at Lou's head which is on his lap and pretending to be interested in Lou's dead straight honey coloured hair. His heart is suddenly racing because of how close Lou's mouth is to his crotch. Yep. That's it. Nothing else. That's it. Liam swears it so hard that he misses the small flash of hurt on Niall's face.  
**  
"He thinks i'm a little kid!" Niall wails that night in his hotel room.  
"Don't be daft, course he doesn't. You swear worse then Nicki Minaj sometimes." Zayn laughs but stops immediately when he see's how close his Irish bandmate is to crying. Zayn cautiously steps off his single bed and walks over to Niall, sighing gently as the blonde sniffs.  
"Hey, hey, come on. He'd be a right twat to not like you. Or to think of you as a kid. You're anything but a kid Nialler, you know that!" Zayn attempts at cheering the smaller boy up, but it's usually Liam who does that sort of thing and Zayn is feeling a little lost and dumbfounded as Niall just stares miserably ahead of himself, still perched on the corner of his springy bed. Zayn blows out a long breath of air and desperately tries to think of how to comfort Niall. Liam has been acting strange around Niall. He's been acting very un Liam like and all the lads have noticed, even Paul frowned slightly at his change of behavior towards the small cheery blonde. And Niall? Usually the band's ball of sunshine, was slowly draining into a cloudy sky who often gave Liam small sidelong glances of sadness. It reminded Zayn of a kicked puppy and it was unbearable to keep watching. Zayn and Harry had both agreed they would try to sort this out, for the good of the band. And they may or may not have hastily agreed to keep Louis uninformed because he wasn't exactly the master of tact. Honestly Zayn didn't know what Liam's problem was, he was always distant and cold to Niall now who had done absolutely nothing wrong. Zayn didn't want to voice the idea that maybe Liam had found out Niall harboured a not so secret crush on the boy and was now acting out because of it. No that would simply distress Niall more, and Zayn was positive that if Liam DID indeed know that Niall had a crush on him he wouldn't be acting as cold as he had been. It was a strange situation, one that Zayn was not happy that him and the band were in. It was seriously affecting their performance's as well now and Niall was sulking non stop. Zayn sent a silent prayer that Harry was having more luck with Liam in the double across the hall.

\--

"Alright, What's going on then, Payne?" Harry asked gruffly from the bed beside Liam as Liam closed his laptop after retweeting and responding to his own tweets for a good hour now. Liam blinked and glanced over at Harry who was invisible beside the curls flying around his head.  
"What do you mean?" Liam asked non plussed, his eyes wide in innocence. His stomach however lurched at the pointed look he recieved from Harry's bright green eyes. He knew what Harry was talking about. In fact he had been postponing from having this very chat with Harry for weeks now, the curly haired lad always seemed to be seated near Liam, sharing hotel rooms with him, offering to help out Liam whenever Liam made to leave the room. He had been waiting to get Liam cornered and alone for a while now. Liam sighed in defeat as he tucked his laptop onto the bedside table next to his bed and slowly sunk under the cool covers.  
"You've been acting off with Niall" Harry announced in his slow, clear voice. The words are heavy though and Liam winced internally from how harsh they sounded. He hated that people had noticed it, he hated how he had to lie and fake that he was mad at Niall instead of being... Of being..  
"I know." Liam said in a small voice, resigned. Harry was either deaf or ignored Liam's admission.  
"If he's done something wrong just tell him, yeah? -"  
"I know"  
"He's beating himself up cause of it you know-"  
"Yeah. I know."  
"No offence but you're being a prick-"  
"Harry i know"  
"You're the one who always says we should talk about what's going on and now you're-"  
" _Harry!_ " Liam cries out, finally cutting across the rambling fool across from him. "I bloody know, alright!" Harry blinks slowly, collecting himself and turns in the small bed to face Liam properly.  
"So, what's the problem? It's affecting all of us" Harry says in a soft voice. Liam squeezes his eyes shut, hating the words because they're right. But he can't tell, he can't, he can't even tell himself, can't even whisper it to himself in the dead of night. He simply can't because that would mean something else. Liam wouldn't even know what it would make him.  
"Liam." Harry's voice cuts across Liam's thoughts. Liam bites down on his lip and toys with the corner of his bed spread.  
"I know he likes me." Liam admits finally, exhaling at the same time.  
"And?" Harry prompts. Liam just shakes his head, Harry is always so laid back with things like this, he rolls with all the punches, but Liam is simply just not like that. He has to think, and pick apart at each thought and why he's thinking it, and he's just not ready yet. Niall is sweet and bubbly and charming and cute and fun and as soon as Liam caught eye's with him he felt his mouth dry up, his palms begin to sweat. He felt a dull ache in his chest because it was Niall but he was just so  _right_  and perfect for Liam.Liam wanted to hold him or touch him, or, or even kiss him.  
But he couldn't.  
"Liam, answer me." Harry commands. Liam is still shaking his head, feeling like he might be sick at any moment  
"Is it cause he's gay? cause fuck you if it is cause of that" Harry demands. Liam is so shocked his head jolts up and he meet's eyes with Harry. Harry and him stay connected for a tense second before Harry blinks, breathing out shakily himself.  
"Oh wow. Li, do you like him too?" Harry asks in a hushed voice. Liam feels like a lump is rising in his throat and he wants to yell yes. He wants to scream from the rooftops that he likes Niall Horan, he likes his laugh and grumpiness in the morning, he likes how his hair never lies flat, how he swears an insane amount when he plays the wrong chord on his guitar. But Niall is perfect, and he deserves someone perfect,Liam is not that because Liam can't even admit that he might be... That he could possibly.. That there's a slim chance he likes... Likes... Not female's.  
"Tell him!" Harry suddenly looks excited. Liam is shaking his head furiously, feeling frightened at the very idea. Harry pulls a face.  
"Why? Cause that makes you gay too?" Harry asks, with a raise of his eyebrows. Sometimes Liam swears Harry can read his mind, maybe it's the power of his curls.  
"Well it doesn't. It could make you a whole heap of things, bi, pansexual. Labels don't matter Li. Who are you scared will judge you?"

\--

Liam lies awake for the majority of that night, tossing in his uncomfortable, creaky little bed as he thinks of what Harry said. Harry fell asleep less then ten minutes after that, when Liam rolled to face the dirty, cracked ceiling and Harry knew the discussion had ended. Liam's thoughts raced around his head, making him feel dizzy and squeeze his eyes shut or he'd have the overhwhelming urge to throw up again.  
What Liam didn't know was that Niall was in the same state of mind.

  
**  
Zayn had fallen asleep on top of Niall after uselessly trying and failing at cheering the younger boy up. Niall usually was the one who bounced back easily, who was carefree and didn't let stuff get to him. But when it came in the form of Liam James Payne it was something else completely.  
 _"He's be stupid to think of you as a little kid_ " Zayn's words floated around in Niall's head, along with all the negative thoughts about how ugly and stupid he was. Niall sighed and tried to push Zayn off him, deciding that he definitely would not be able to sleep tonight. Zayn grumbled inhis sleep but fell right back into a dark slumber, luckily for Niall, Zayn was a very deep sleeper. Niall tucked Zayn back into his bed, even squeezing his stuffed giraffe into Zayn's arms so Zayn wouldn't realise Niall wasn't there anymore and wake up. Niall trodded over to the other side of the room, leaning on the wall and sighing softly. He caught a glint of something shining on his bedside table and furrowed his brow, hoping to god it wasn't alien's or anything. Niall breathed out a sigh of relief when he realised it was just the case for Zayn's phone. It was then that an idea struck Niall and he simply gaped at Zayn's phone for a good minute before waltzing over to snatch it up and before he could psych himself out he texted quickly to Liam, before freezing and erasing the message and trying to make it seem more Zayn like.  
 _The dark nite winds will nt allow me to sleep, walk? Aha :) x"_.  
Feeling happy with it Niall clicks send.  
It takes a second for the realisation of what he's just done sink in and he's holding the phone out as if it's grown tentacles, cursing himself for being such a twat. But then.  
Then the phone buzzzes. Niall is so stunned he almost forgets to open the text up.  
 _From Leeyum:_  
Haa yeh k. Mt @ louz rum his out 4 the nigt.  
Niall gulps, feeling his head swarm before he remembers his intial plan. There's no point in pussying out now. Glancing over his shoulder, Niall can see Zayn is still asleep, biting down on the giraffe's ear. Breathing out Niall grabs a room key and opens the door slowly before slipping out into the blinding light of the hallway. Lou's room is just two doors down, but Liam and Harry's is across from Niall and Zayn's which means Niall needs to go now or Liam might find him and that would really fuck things up. Straightening his shoulders Niall coaxes himself to walk to Lou's door, glad that they all have a key to each other's rooms. Niall slips in quickly, with a quick glance around he knows the room is empty and thanks every god he knows before biting on his lip and beginning to undo his belt.

-

It's not unusual that Zayn can't sleep in a strange hotel. Out of all the boys Zayn is one of the one's who misses home the most, right after Niall. Liam's heart stutters at just the thought of Niall, Liam is way over in his head. As Liam sneaks out he's almost certain he wakes up Harry three times, Liam isn't the master of stealth and even falls onto a lamp as he tries to pull on his Vans. But Harry just mutters something about cheese and rolls back to sleep. The door creaks as Liam pulls it open but once more Harry barely notices. It's a successful mission as Liam traipses down the small length to Louis' room, Lou was at El's flat, probably fighting, that's all the pair seemed to be doing these days anyway. Zayn was always good at advice, all the boys were, but Zayn especially, so as soon as Liam pushed the door open to Lou's room he opened his mouth.  
"Zayn we have to talk about Ni-  _Oh!_ " Liam almost yells as he turns after shutting the door and see's...  
See's.  
Wow.  
Niall is lying on Lou's bed, two fingers knuckle deep in him as he pants, his face contorted and red as he tries to find a good spot. His hole is facing Liam and it looks stretched and abused but Liam's cock is stiffening slightly and his eyes are wide in amazement as Niall looks up at him blushing furiously.  
"Ni.. I.. Niall, what- what are you doing?" Liam chokes out.  
"You've been.. Ignoring me.. I just.. I .. I want to show you.. How-how much i... I like you.. Oh!" Niall pants and cries out as he curls his fingers inside him slightly. His cock is stretched and lengthy as it lies, hardened on his belly. Lias mouth is almost watering at the sight.  
"Niall you- you don't have to do this" Liam squeaks out, blinking rapidly, his eyes not letting him look away as Niall continues to degrade himself. Niall is blinking furiously now too, looking almost as if he might cry as he curls his fingers again, trying to reach another one in desperately.  
"No! I do. I... I do. I just. I don't know what i did wrong." Niall' voice breaks at the end and he's pushing into himself more roughly now, as if punishing himself and Liam finally blinks out of his daze and walks over to Niall, gently pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bedsheet below him as a few tears run down Niall's temple's and into his blonde mussed up hair.  
"No. No, Niall, you... Oh god. I'm sorry." Liam whispers, taking hold of Niall who's naked and whimpering and pushing him to his chest to hold him tightly. Niall grips at Liam's shirt, breathing his scent in.  
"I'll change myself. I'll - i'll be anything you need, just.. Just  _need_  me Liam please" Niall whispers and Liam can feel splashes of water soaking through his shirt and he rocks Niall gently on the bed, kissing his hair then forehead.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry i should have... I should have just told you i liked you too but was having this big gay massive freak out, i never.. I never meant for you to do this Ni, i'm sorry." Liam pleads. Niall slowly pulls his head away, his eyes brimmed red,  
"... You like me too?" Niall's eyes are so hopeful that Liam can't even respond except with a swift kiss to Niall's chapped, salty lips. That night Liam shows Niall just how much he likes him. He sneaks back into his room and grabs the small tube of lube he has stored in his suitcase, he practically runs down the hallway back to his naked Niall. And yeah, it feels right to be able to say the words: his, naked, and Niall all in one sentence. That night Liam and Niall slowly make love on Lou's bed, not giving a shit for how he'll react when he finds out, they start off slow with teasing biting lips then work up and up til they're both yelling so loudly that they think they've woken up the whole hotel and the frame of the bed is slamming onto the wall it face again and again. The mattress squeaks beneath their writhing hot bodies. Liam spends hours mapping out Niall's body, rejoicing in where he can make Niall giggle, and squirm, and blush and pant. All of it is so worth it they can't pull their hands away from each other. Liam sucks Niall all into his mouth and Niall's eyes are so wide in astonishment that Liam has to pull away to laugh softly. They take it in turns, fucking each other in different spots, diffeent positions, as if it's their last night together instead of their first. Liam likes fucking Niall with Niall on his back, his legs on either of Liam's shoulders. Niall likes fingering Liam and making him come just from that. Liam and Niall laugh about the fake text Niall sent from Zayn's phone. Liam lifts Niall into his arms with ease, then pushes him against the wall where Niall has to wrap his body around Liam's in order to stay standing as Liam rocks into him, both of them breathing hotly into each other's skin. Almost sobbing as they come from their oversensitized bodies. But it's all worth it and Liam wouldn't have it any other way. The pair are insatiable and Niall sucks so many bruises onto Liam that when Liam stares at himself in the mirror later he doesn't know where the bruises end and his skin starts. They lie cuddled in with each other, kissing each other's noses, whispering dirtily into each other's ears and giggling like school girls.  
It's the perfect night, with a perfect guy, and for once Liam thinks his life could be pretty close to perfect itself.  
**  
In breakfast the next morning Louis arrives back looking slightly disgruntled but happy to be back with the rest of the boys, Liam and Niall sit so close to each other they're almost on each other's laps, they hold hands under the table and Harry and Zayn give each other little smirks. They don't know how or what happened exactly, but seeing two of their best mate's happy makes them beyond happy.  
"You two totally fucked didn't you?" Louis cries out gleefully as he reaches across for some marmalade. Zayn nearly spits out his coffee. Like him and Harry said, Louis was not know for being tactful.  
"Yeah, on your bed. And bathroom. And floor. And wall." Niall shoots back as Liam goes red. Harry bursts into loud laughter as he see's the colour drain out of Lou's face.


End file.
